


Shooting For the Stars

by Cheycartoongirl8



Series: Origins of the Overlords [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Blame the Canadians, Canadian Character, Canadians helped me research, Character Study, F/M, Horrible Canada jokes, House Hippo Lives!!, Origin Story, Overlord Backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:35:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27654194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheycartoongirl8/pseuds/Cheycartoongirl8
Summary: We all know about the Overlords. But how did they become the Overlords? What are their stories? Well this is their story and follow along on how they raised to the top...Overlord Stellar wasn't always the flashy film Overlord he was known as today. Before he was chasing the bright lights of working in Cinema. Then he landed in Hell. The changes he had to adapt. See how he rise up to becoming an Overlord. And learn how he keep shooting for the stars...
Series: Origins of the Overlords [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022031
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Shooting For the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is going to be a series Oneshots on some mysterious figures! The Overlords!H
> 
> Until we get the names of what the Overlords are, this is all headcanon until the series comes out! So follow along as we learn about the lives and afterlives of the Overlords and how they became who they are now!
> 
> So without further ado, I present the first story! The story of Overlord Stellar!

Picture- [https://hh-sinners](https://hh-sinners.tumblr.com/post/617144889026772992)[m/post/617144889026772992](https://hh-sinners.tumblr.com/post/617144889026772992) [.tumblr.co](https://hh-sinners.tumblr.com/post/617144889026772992)

Shooting For the Stars

Everyone has dreams of stardom at least once in their lives. The image of being famous, loved, and respected by millions of people who you would never meet. Very few get to achieve such greatness. And when they do, it's not always what they expect it to be. So when you rise to the top, there are certain expectations already. Where kindness can't always shine, goodness must be sacrificed, and decency is only needed to help climb the ladder of success. And that what this story is about.

On the cold morning in 1937, a baby boy was born in Edmonton, in the Alberta Province in Canada. The baby's name was Russel Busele. His parents, Cynthia and Pierre Busele had a feeling that they're son was going to be do great things. Cynthia was a plain petite woman with flowing red hair and blue eyes. She was a woman of simple pleasures, a kind heart, and wore her emotions on her sleeve. Pierre was the opposite of his wife in size, but not in heart. He was tall, broad, with a shaggy goatee. He had brown eyes. Their son had a combination of the two. His mother's blue eyes with his father's brown hair. He had his father's nose and his mother's delicate face. Cynthia smiled at her son. Cooing happily at him.

"Oh Pierre... he's perfect."

"Of course he is. Because he's ours." Pierre replied, gently gripping his infant son's hand. "Yes you are Rusty. Yes you are. You're perfect."

Baby Russel gave them a happy smile and what seemed to be a gurgled laugh. The two parents looked at each other with happiness. Yes, they couldn't wait to get their little bundle home.

* * *

**Five Years Old, 1942**

Russel "Rusty" Busele was a bubbly, energetic little boy. Being the only child of his parents, and his grandparents only grandchild, he was spoiled with love and attention. And although his parents weren't the richest people in their town, they did what they could. His father was a lumberjack, so he spent most of his time away chopping trees down. It was hard with his daddy away for long periods of time, but Rusty didn't mind. That just meant that what time he did come home was spent playing and asking his father a million questions as well as letting him know what he missed.

Which is what the little five year old was currently waiting to do. He was eagerly looking out the window. Watching for any signs of his father's truck. The little boy squealed in delight seeing the red truck pull into the driveway. He instantly headed towards the door, opening it and running into the older man's arms. Squealing in delight at being picked up and placed on his father's burly shoulders.

"Daddy! Daddy! I thought you'd never come home! I have so much to tell you! About school, and my friends, and when grammum took me out-!" The little five old rambled on.

Pierre chuckled as he made his way inside.

"Is that so, eh?

"Yea! And then-!" Rusty continued as his father placed him back on the floor.

The Lumberjack looked up to see his wife entering the room. She was wearing a purple dress with a floral pattern. A white apron was wrapped around her waist. He went over to her and kissed her. Half listening to his son's endless chatter.

"How was the homestead?"

"Hmm, same as usual." Cynthia replied, then lowered her voice to prevent their son from hearing. "There's a new movie showing, by Mr. Walt Disney. I've been saving up to treat us for a night out."

Pierre grinned.

"Sound good. I think we all deserve a night out. I'll go buy the tickets tomorrow."

Cynthia smiled at him. Pierre kissed her again, then scooped up his son, holding him upside down. This caused the boy to shriek in delight.

"Okay Rust! Why don't you help me unpack, eh? I think there might be a gift in my luggage for you..."

Rusty squealed again, squirming in his father's grip. He couldn't wait to see what his father brought home to him!

* * *

Arriving at the movie theater was a big wonderful surprise for Rusty. Along with the new book that his father got him while he was away. It was his new favorite book! And he was sure that whatever movie they were seeing was going to be his new favorite as well! There was so much to see! There wasn't very many people, but that didn't seem to bother him. They couldn't afford snacks, but that was okay with him. He was just excited to see the movie! Why waste time on food when the main reason for coming was going to come on soon?

As the movie started Rusty was immediately captured by it. Of course some parts were great and others not so much. He really didn't like that Bambi's mom died. That was sad. And the forest catching on fire was scary. But other than that, it was a good movie. As they were leaving the theater, he had so many questions. How did they manage to make the movie? Drawings. How did they manage to get voices? People voiced the characters. How were they able to keep the voices with the movie? Recordings.

When they arrived home, Rusty had thoroughly pestered his parents to where they couldn't answer his questions. It was at that point, they were just responding with "I don't know." Or "Imaginations and hard work." Or something vague to appease him. Even when they were getting him ready for bed, he was still asking questions. So there they were, tucking the red quilt around him. Until he said something that made them pause.

"I want make movies too when I grow up!" The little brunet boy declared.

"Oh do you now, eh?" Cynthia gave an amused smile.

"Uh huh!"

"Well, to do that, you're going to have to work very hard for it." Pierre replied, coming back over with their new book.

"I can do it!"

"I'm sure you can." His mother replied, kissing the top of his head. "But that's a long way from now. Right now, it's bedtime. Daddy's gonna read your new book to you, and then off to sleep. Sleep tight."

"Night Mommy!" He turned his attention to his father, who made himself comfortable on the edge of his bed.

"Okay, let's see how Peter Rabbit outsmarted Old Man Mr. McGregor, eh?"

* * *

**Nine Years Old, 1946**

Staying true to what he told his parents when he was five, Rusty continued his studies on movies and how to make them happen. He particularly didn't care for the animations. He wasn't much of a drawer. But he liked to write. He liked to make up stories. He liked to act out his stories. Which he often did when his parents and grandparents had the free time to watch him. They laughed at his jokes, they cried at the sad parts, and they were dazzled at their son's imagination. He loved it. He even started doing shows for the neighborhood kids in his area.

He would gather his friends and give them roles to play. They used a large box with a large hole cut in the middle to act like a screen. They acted out many things. Pirate fights, cartoons that they've seen, story books that they've read, or stories that they've made up for themselves. Fairytales, news cast, dramatic events, basically anything that came to the children's minds.

And like most movie scenes, they took place in various locations. So that is where Rusty found himself currently. Climbing up a tree. Why? Because his newest "movie" had a scene where the hero a firefighter was rescuing a cat stuck in a tree. And the lucky part? His neighbor, Ms. Yenmon, a sweet elderly lady, had a cat, who did climb up the tree in their front yard and was not coming down. So he was currently climbing up the tree to get the fluffy white cat down. Branch by branch he was making his way up. The spectators down below awaiting for his heroic deed. Ms. Yenmon was watching him as well. Anxiously waiting for her precious kitty to be safe in her arms. Snowflake, the name of cat, was meowing at the boy.

"Don't worry Snowflake. I'm coming." He told it.

"Do be careful Russel!" Ms. Yemen called up to him.

"Don't worry!" He called down to her. "I will!"

Higher and higher he climbed. Finally he was at his prize! Snowflake! He carefully grabbed the white furry animal. He looked down at where everyone was waiting for him. Okay, he got up. But now how was he going to get down? Well, he couldn't really drop the cat now could he? He gently wrapped on arm around Snowflake and worked on climbing down. As he was climbing down, he started to place his foot down on a branch. The moment, he put his full weight on it, the branch snapped. Rusty yelped in fear, accidentally dropping Snowflake as he tried to grab the branch above him, but he missed, and he went tumbling to the ground.

Snowflake managed to land on the ground, and eventually so did Rusty. Just not in the everyone was expecting. As he fell, he ended up hitting several branches on the way down. Two of them, his head slammed against. And landing on his head when he hit the ground. Everyone gasped in horror, and several kids screamed in fear. Ms. Yenmon ran over to the injured boy.

"Russel? Russel!" She looked at one of the boys. "Jeremy, run to the house and call for an ambulance!"

Jeremy, an eleven year old blonde haired and blue eyed boy, did as he was told. Shortly the ambulance was called and Rusty was rushed towards the nearest hospital. Everyone in the area was worried about him.

* * *

Cynthia was in a panic. She was basically in tears and scared to death that her only child was going to die. Her and Pierre thought they would never become parents. They had learned when they first tried to get pregnant that Cynthia was born without a uterus. So when they discovered that they were pregnant they were ecstatic but also fearful. The doctors had no idea if he would even survive. And when he did, they were so relieved. Rusty was literally their miracle baby. So now with this horrible fall... Oh god please let him survive...

"Cyn?"

Cynthia looked up to see her husband run in. She ran over and hugged him, crying into his chest.

"Oh Pierre! He got hurt! Our little baby got hurt! Oh this is all my fault!"

Pierre gently shushed his wife, hugging her and petting her hair.

"No mon cherie. It's not your fault. Can you tell me what happened, eh? Your message just said that Russel was taken to the hospital."

"He fell out of tree!" His wife sobbed. "I-I was out back gardening a-and I didn't-!"

"Shh my love. Kids get into all sorts of trouble. You couldn't have known this would happen. It's going to be okay. Rusty's going to pull through. It's okay dear. It's okay. He'll be okay. Rusty's a Busele. We always pull through the most difficult of challenges."

She nodded, hiccuping. The two anxiously awaited for the doctor to come out. Praying that their son would be okay. After what seemed like hours, the doctor finally came out.

"Mr. and Mrs. Busele?"

They stood up, going over to him.

"How is my little boy? Is he okay?"

"He's suffered a nasty head injury, and we patched him up as best as we can."

They both let out a relief to hear that they're son was alive.

"But,"

They looked at each other in worry. Oh no. Not a but. Anything than a but.

"He's currently in a coma. We have no idea when he'll wake up."

Cynthia burst into tears once again. Pierre wrapped his arms around his grief-stricken wife. He just shushed her gently. Hugging her and doing his best to comfort her. He looked at the doctor.

"Is there... a chance we could see him?"

"Of course. If you would like, you can stay with him if you want. I can lead you to his room."

Pierre nodded, leading his wife to follow. The moment they saw their son, Cynthia started wailing again. She threw herself on her son's chest. Crying and apologizing to the unconscious boy. The large man softly thanked the doctor, then went to join his wife. He kept quiet. Stroking his son's hair and silently wishing for him to wake up.

* * *

One week.

Seven agonizing days.

Nothing. No sign of their son waking up. It was like torture. An uneasy state of limbo between sadness, hope and fear. Neither of them wanted to leave their son's side. But if this continued on... eventually Pierre had to return to work. He was glad that this boss allowed him this time off. But still... it didn't heal the knot of uncertainty in his stomach. It was late. Around one in the morning. Cynthia had fallen asleep, her head resting on her arms. Both which were resting next to their still unresponsive child.

Pierre ended up jolting awake. A nightmare? No. He didn't remember dreaming about anything. He looked around, the room slightly darken due to it being late. He let out a low moan to himself, rubbing his face. He looked to see that he was still sitting in the chair that he's been placing himself in since he arrived. Cynthia had basically refused to move from Rusty's side. She barely ate, hardly drank anything. The only time she would leave was to use the restroom. He frowned softly at her. He stood up, grabbing a blanket and draping it over her shoulders. He gave a soft sigh, kissing the top of her head.

He then looked at Rusty. He stepped closer and ran his fingers through his hair. Pierre wasn't the type of man to talk about his feelings. But he showed them. Not through words, but through actions. It was also noted that he didn't get upset very easily. Anger was almost like a foreign concept to him. He leaned down, pressing his forehead against his son's. Begging to God, angels, whatever was up there watching them to please wake their son up.

"Oh Russ... please wake up. Your mother and I don't know what we'd do if we lose you, eh. You're our little miracle. Your mum 'nd I weren't sure if you'd even survive being born... You're our light. Our whole world. Please don't leave us... not when there's so much out there for you to discover, eh. You're smart, funny, creative. You have so much to offer the world. Wake up son... please wake up..."

Pierre gave a small sniff. Trying to hold back his tears. Unfortunately he couldn't. Not this time. He's been trying to stay strong for Cynthia and everyone else that saw Russel. His son's room was filled with get well cards and gifts from the folks in their neighborhood. The dam eventually broke and tears started sliding down the rugged man's face. He brought his hand up to his mouth. Muffling the sounds to not disturb his sleeping wife. As he quietly sobbed to himself, he didn't notice that his tears were landing on his son's face. The droplets causing the injured boy to stir. His face scrunched up, his eyes fluttering open. He squinted for a bit then looked up to see his father.

"Dad?"

Pierre blinked then looked down, seeing his son was awake.

"Russel!" He shook Cynthia awake. "Cynthia! Cynthia! Russel is awake!"

"Huh?" The red haired woman snorted awake.

"Mom?"

Cynthia cried out in joy, wrapping her arms around her son's shoulders, pressing kisses all over his face and hair. Tears of joy falling down her face. Pierre was crying as well, hugging his son as well. The boy was a bit confused, but allowed them to fuss over him. After sometime, they managed to calm down. Russel looked up at them, confusion in his blue eyes.

"What happened? Where are we?"

"Oh sweetie, you had a horrible accident! You fell out of a tree!"

Rusty's brows furrowed as he tried to remember.

"Do you remember?" His father gently asked.

"...sort of..."

It was a bit fuzzy. He was... getting something out of the tree and then darkness. His mother hugged him, placing another kiss on his head. Pierre ran his fingers through his hair.

"It's alright. You just relax. I'm going to get the doctor."

Rusty settled back in the bed. He was never go near anything high up again. That was for sure.

* * *

**Sixteen Years Old, 1953**

Rusty was actually thrilled when he learned he was going to be starting his first job. He was going to working at the local movie theater in his town. He was president of the film club and part of the drama department. He was one step closer to his dream of becoming an actor and a film director. His parents were always encouraging him to pursue his dreams. He wasn't exactly sporty. Except for hockey that is. He liked playing it for fun, but not in competition. His grandfather had a joke that if a Canadian didn't like Hockey, he wasn't a Canadian by birth. So here he was taking the first step into manhood. Not only was he doing this for the money, but he was working on saving up for a car and college. He did have a college fund from his parents, but he still wanted to contribute.

He had grown a lot over the years. He wasn't quite as tall as his father but he was taller than his mother. His father standing at six foot seven inches and his mother at only five feet. He stood in the middle. At five feet and nine inches. It honestly made him laugh a bit at the thought. His big bear of a man that was his father, falling in love with the small petite soft spoken woman that was his mother. As his parents only child, he did put a bit of pressure on himself.

He happily put on his work vest. He listened intently to what he needed to learn. Cash register, the popcorn machine, filling up the soda fountains, where they kept all the extra popcorn buckets, cups, straws, and other items. But there was one job he really wanted to learn. How to run the projector for the film. Unfortunately he couldn't learn how to work it until he was several months on the job. Fine. He could wait. After all, he had the ambition and drive to do whatever he put his mind to.

* * *

**Nineteen years old, 1956**

This was the day! His first job working on an actual film set! Well... interning to be honest. But who cares! He was going to see everything that went to making a movie! He was in his second year in college. He appeared bright and early on the set. He was actually there at 7 am, then his actual 10 am start time. Okay... three hours early was probably a little too early. But hey, he just wanted to make a good first impression! And he had a bunch of coffee and doughnuts ready! He was actually thrilled when he saw someone come up.

"Good morning, sir!" He greeted. "Coffee and Doughnuts?"

The man looked at the young man, then gave a kind smile. Happily obliging to grabbing said items.

"You're here awfully early son."

"My name's Rusty Busele, sir. I... hehehe, w-wanted to make a good impression. Though... I guess three hours is a little much, eh?"

The older gentleman chuckled. He had graying black hair, hazel eyes and wearing a baseball cap and a suit. He pat Rusty's shoulder.

"Nah. Passion knows no time. And I could use the company. What'd they hire you for, eh?"

"I'm an intern."

"Well then for me, you're right on time! Douglas Shearer."

Rusty gasped.

"You revolutionized the sound designs in cinema!" He eagerly shook his hand. "I'm such a huge fan!"

Douglas chuckled.

"Not many folks know about me. I just work on making sure the movie sounds good."

"Who could over look you? You changed cinema!"

The older gentleman chuckled at the younger's enthusiasm.

"Why don't we continue this conversation over the soundboard, eh? I could show you a few tricks."

Rusty nearly squealed in delight. This day couldn't get any better! His first day and he met the legendary Douglas Shearer! And he was getting the opportunity to help him with the soundboard! Best day ever!

* * *

**Twenty Five Years old, 1962**

Rusty was thrilled! He was going to release his first film! Thanks to Mr. Shearer's guidance and influence, his dream was becoming a reality! The two had became good friends over the years since their first meeting when he was an intern. He made it a ritual to always bring coffee and doughnuts to each meeting that they had. It soon became tradition. He was eternally grateful for everything that Douglas did for him. Even though Douglas primarily lived in the United States, Rusty stayed living in Canada. Though he did move to Vancouver as most people did when they were getting into the film industry. He did invite him to the premiere. So him accepting the invite filled him with excitement.

Of course, being in film, there was a lot of pressure on him. And some of them lead to acts that he never thought of doing before. So as his movie was being made, he did sleep with two of his actresses during the process of the film. Albeit not at the same time. And one was actually doing it so she could have a better role in the film. Which he allowed. Now he actively didn't seek the actresses out. His parents did raise him to be a gentleman after all! It was proper that he took them out first! And he was a man. It wasn't wrong for him to satisfy his... urges.

His smile widen when he saw his parents, running over to them and hugging them. Oh how did he miss them! Okay, so it's been a couple of weeks after Family Day, but so what? He was with his parents again. His father wrapped his arm around his shoulders, pulling him into a side hug, almost causing him to loose his footing. He grinned up at his father.

"The life of stardom finally hittin' ya, eh?" Pierre asked.

Rusty chuckled.

"Between the acting jobs and filming, it feels like it."

The bigger man ruffled his son's hair.

"That's my boy! Stellar as always!"

"Oh I can't believe my baby made his first movie!" Cynthia sniffed, wiping her tears away with a handkerchief. She went over and cupped his face, placing a kiss on his cheek. "Oh we're so proud of you!"

Rusty blushed at his mother's affection. She waved herself with her hand to keep from crying again. His brows furrow and he gently placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Oh, don't cry Mom. It's okay. I didn't mean to make this so emotional for you. I'm sorry."

"Oh no, no, no sweetie. I'm crying because I'm just so happy for you! I'm sorry for being so emotional!"

Pierre chuckled, wrapping his arm around his wife's waist.

"How about we get inside a theater and watch the movie, eh? It's not going to premiere itself you know!"

"Oh, right, right! Sorry!" Rusty chuckled, gesturing towards the doors. "Let's get going, shall we?"

* * *

**Twenty eight years old, 1965**

Three movies later, and Rusty was pleased to be in the company of his girlfriend. Well... girlfriend at the time. She was a producer, helping him with his movies. They slept with each other multiple during the progress of the films. Usually she broke up with him about weird things. Not giving the right coffee, being late for a date, or taking too long to get ready for the day, trivial things. He figured it was just a female thing. They were very emotional beings. So he did his best to accommodate her. Though for some reason it seemed nothing he did was ever good enough for her.

She was a beautiful creature. Luscious long reddish brown hair, stunning green eyes, a not to thin but a firm busty woman with a fiery attitude to help cope with the business. Though despite the high class life she was used to, he tried showing her the benefits the simple life that he grew up with. So that's what he was doing now. He was taking her out to his favorite roller rink. Disco was up and coming and he was in love with the music. So here he was, coming to her house to pick her up. He knocked on the door, smiling when she opened.

"Hello Amanda, love!" He greeted.

"Rusty dear." She hugged him, giving him a kiss. "Where are you whisking me today?"

"You'll see."

She motioned to her outfit. A red top and bell bottom jeans.

"Would it be why you told me to dress down but nice at the same time?

"Oui! Come along! We're going to have tons of fun!"

Amanda didn't look thrilled, but she followed her boyfriend. She had a more upper class taste in dates, while he had the opposites. She had no idea what he had planned. A moonlight picnic? A trip to the movies? She just hope it wasn't something she didn't like. Rusty, the gentleman that he is, politely opened and closed the car door once she was in. He got in the driver's side and drove to the place where he had planned the date night. A couple of minutes later, they arrived at the skating rink.

"Surprise!" He exclaimed, gesturing to the building after opening the door for her.

"Rusty..." she frowned.

"Oh try it Amanda! This will be fun! Me and my friend's used to go rollerskating all the time! It's fun!"

"Oh fine..." she huffed, following him inside.

Rusty grinned as he escorted her in. The place was filled with couples and families. The rink full of people skating and having fun. Others were sitting at the tables and booths eating. The red-haired woman looked at her boyfriend, unamused.

"Really?"

"This is going to be fun! I promise!" He pulled her up to the counter. "Size 10 please."

"For you miss?" The clerk asked, a young high school boy.

"Size eight." Amanda responded.

Once they got their skates, they switched their shoes, and got onto the rink. Rusty kept a hold of Amanda's hand. He knew that she wasn't much of a skater, but he had something special planned for the night. He smiled at her as he help guide her around the rink. He spun to where he was skating backwards.

"Isn't this fun, eh?"

"I guess..." She muttered.

She was staring down at her feet. Not fully liking that she barely had any control of her movements with the wheels on her feet. Rusty frowned softly.

"Is something wrong, ma chérie?"

She sighed.

"Yes. Rusty, this isn't my idea of a fun time."

He frowned softly.

"Oh... well... the night is still young! We can-"

"No."

He blinked.

"No?"

"I can't do this anymore!" She replied, pulling away from him.

She stumbled back over to the wall. He watched her for a moment, then skated after her.

"What do you mean you can't do this anymore?"

She spun around and motioned between them.

"Us, Rusty! I can't do us anymore!"

"Why not?" He asked, still following as she made her way over to a table and pulled her skates off. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Yes!"

"What? What did I do wrong?"

She motioned around to the rink.

"This, Rusty! This!" She sighed and grabbed his hands. "Look, you're a great guy. But I don't think we're compatible anymore. You're a simple kind of guy and I'm a more high class girl. I think we should just... move on. Seek better opportunities. For good."

"But I-"

"Russ,"

The Canadian film maker and actor silenced himself.

"Sorry..." he muttered.

Amanda continued. Ignoring his apology.

"I can't keep doing this. I would like to go home."

"Very well..." He sighed.

They returned their skates and headed out. He was sullen as he drove. After a while he pulled back into the drive of her house. He started to get out but she stop him.

"You don't need to do anything more Rusty. I'll see you around the sets."

"Oh... okay." He frowned.

He watched her walk back into her house then drove away. He parked his car in the lot of the nearest park. Once he put his car in parked, he immediate rest his head on his steering wheel, sobbing. Four years. Four years of an on again off again relationship. He thought she was the one. The one to spend the rest of his life with. Were they really that incompatible? Did he go to far? Was he inconsiderate? He was just trying to introduce to some of things he enjoyed doing! To get her to loosen up and have some fun! He felt awful. Like he was a horrible boyfriend.

He sniffed, pulling out a small black box in his coat pocket. He opened it to show the diamond engagement ring. He started sobbing again. Stupid... He was stupid to think that she would agree to marriage. Now she wanted nothing to do with. His heart was broken. Shattered into a million pieces. How was he going to cope? What was he going to do? He shut the box and tossed onto the passenger side. There was only one person to call. He quickly dialed the number he needed. After a couple of rings, a voiced answered.

"Hello?"

A sniff.

"Dad?"

"Rusty? What's wrong?"

"I... I need advice... Amanda broke up with me... For good." A sob. "I got a ring..."

"Oh Russ... You close to our house?"

"I...I can be there in an hour."

"I'll stay up waiting for you."

"Th-Thanks dad."

"And Russ?"

"Y-yea dad?"

"It ain't the end of the world."

Another sniff.

"Th-thanks dad."

* * *

**Thirty-four Years Old, 1972**

He wasn't still hooked up about Amanda not accepting his engagement proposal. ... _Again._ This was the fourth time and he did everything that she requested. And she _still_ turned him down. Screw it. He didn't need her. He had plenty of other women to court and woo. For example, the lovely women in his movies. The beautiful actresses. Or the girls in the clubs. Speaking of, he should go to one once after they get off the plane. Damn it. Why? Why did they have to film all the way in Romania? And why did they have to take a _plane_. He whined as he looked at the large flying machine he was about to board.

Why? Why did they have to go by air? He rather be safe on the ground. Or hell, why couldn't they take a boat? Something, anything that didn't require them leaving the ground? He clutched his carry on in fear as he made his way up into the plane. God have mercy and let it be a safe flight. He didn't know if his nerves could handle this. He was going to ask for a lot of paper sacks. He prayed nothing bad would happen.

Once he was in his seat, he clung to the arms of his seat tightly. He tried focusing on his breathing as the ascended. In, out, in, out, in, out. Don't focus on the altitude. Don't think about being thousands of feet in the air. Don't think about the lack of solid ground under the plane... oh god he couldn't do this! He couldn't keep doing this! He needed to be on the ground! He needed to get off the plane-! A sudden jolt caused him to scream.

" _Good Afternoon passengers, this is your pilot speaking. We're have a bit of turbulence that we're facing, so if you could please fasten your seatbelts and we will make sure to get the plane smoothly through the storm."_

A storm!? He didn't remember anything on the news about a storm! Damn it! He should've checked the newspapers! He didn't realize it, but he was clinging onto his co-worker who was sitting next to him. His co-worker, a pretty brunette with caramel brown eyes, was doing her best to calm him down.

"How is he, Bethany?" Another coworker, a man with a thin mustache asked.

Bethany looked up at the man, the producer, Mr. Acklin.

"Not good Mr. Acklin. He's having a very bad panic attack."

Mr. Acklin frowned softly, gently placing his hand on Rusty's shoulders.

"Breathe Rusty. Breathe. We're going to be okay. Just breathe. We're going to be on the ground before you know it."

The plane jerked again. Rusty screamed again, starting to hyperventilate. The flight was getting rougher. The plane jerking around. A crack of thunder was heard and the plane seemed to jerk one last final time. Suddenly all the lights went off and they felt the plane drop. All the passengers started crying out in fear. And the last thing Rusty remembered was darkness.

* * *

**Hellywood, First Circle of Hell, 1972**

Rusty woke up with a gasp. He looked around frantically. He relaxed seeing that he was on the ground. Oh thank God! He was no longer in the air! He actually started crying in relief, hugging the ground. Never again. Never again was he going on a plane. Fuck it. It was nothing but cars, trains and boats for him. He didn't care how much money he was offered, or would lose, he wasn't going to travel anywhere that required taking a plane. After several minutes, he managed to calm himself down. He sat up, wiping his tears. He blinked in surprise at the area around him. Everything had a red hue. He was sitting on the ground, surrounded by buildings. He jumped in surprise seeing a woman in front of him. The woman had pink skin, small horns on he head with blond hair. She was wearing black blazer and skirt, with a pair of small purple glasses. Rusty screamed in surprise. He backed up in fear, slightly curling into himself as he looked up at her.

"Wh-wh-who are you!? Wh-What are you!? Wh-Where am I?"

"To answer your questions. My name is Toffee. I'm a Sinner. Like you. And you just landed outside of Hellywood's studios, in Hell."

"S-Sinner? H-H-Hell!?"

"Yes. Do you remember anything?" Her tone was a lot softer now, seeing that he was freaking out.

"I-I just r-r-remember being up i-in the plane. W-w-we were o-on our way t-t-to shoot a f-film in R-Romania... Th-Th-There was th-th-this horrible st-storm..."

"You must've died a plane crash."

"I-I'm dead!?"

"Yep. Welcome to Hell kid. You were an actor?"

"Y-yea." He nodded. "A-and a film director."

"What's your name kid?"

"Uh... R-Russel. B-but I go by Rusty."

"You really want to keep your name?"

"Huh?"

"This is Hell kid. Most people give change their names when they arrive in Hell."

"Wh-What for?"

"Well you're not bound by the laws anymore. I mean, we have some, but like the rules of murder, prostitution and such don't apply. And you can create a new life for yourself! Without being tied down to your old life."

"O-Oh..."

"Here, I'll take you back to my place, I just got off the set for the day, and you're going to need a place and a job."

Rusty felt himself relax.

"Oh thank you..."

"No problem kid."

* * *

Rusty had to admit that Toffee's house was really nice. He was currently sitting on her couch, drinking a cup of tea. She gave him a more in dept conversation of Hell once he settled down. He couldn't believe that he actually died. Oh yea, that definitely settled that he was never going in the air again. She came out with a handheld mirror, passing it to him.

"Here. So you have a look of your new form."

He sat his tea down and grabbed the mirror. He squawked in surprise.

"I-I-I'm a bird!" He squinted. "Or... I think I'm a bird."

"You can't see?"

"I can see. Just... everything is kind of fuzzy. Like, I can see what you look like, but you're just... out of focus a little bit is what I'm saying? If...you get what I'm saying, eh?"

She hummed.

"Sounds like we might need to get you to the eye doctor. That could be your punishment. Other than your form. Did you wear glasses when you were alive."

"Uh..yes and no? I wore contact lenses."

"Yea... contacts for bird demons are expensive as fuck. Let's get you some glasses."

"You're... really going to help me?"

"I mean sure. We're all not dicks down here. We just did some shitty things or we just didn't fit in God's image or whatever his issue is. I was caught in a fraud scandal and my asshole ex shoved me off the balcony to keep me quiet after learning I was going to go to the police."

Rusty winced.

"I'm... sorry that happened to ya."

"It's alright. I'm over it. We can head out and get you your glasses and some clothes. I'm a director so I got the cash to spare. And I'm actually needed an actor for a small but major part of the film."

"R-Really!?"

"Sure. Now let's go kid. We have a lot to do."

* * *

Rusty settled on a yellow visor. So despite being in Hell, it didn't fully take away physical limitations like bad eyesight. Good to know. And he knew that this new avian form of his was his curse. Damn it. He hated anything having to do with being up in the air. So the fact he was a bird? A creature that lived for flying? Just fucking perfect. He could hear the jokes he would get. A bird afraid of flying. How ironic. He didn't care. He wasn't going to learn how fly no matter what. Not even for cash or his afterlife depended on it. Wait, could you die a second time? He'll ask Toffee later. She also was kind enough got him a new wardrobe.

Once he got his viser, he was able to see what he looked like. He was red bird. With a white face and a small curved black beak for a mouth. He had red eyes without an iris or a pupil. His arms, hands and legs were completely black. He had white feathers with gray feathers hanging off his arms. Instead of his body being completely red, his belly was white. He even had tail feathers, which were also red with the tips being white. Getting clothes to fit around his new form was going to suck...

He had tried on pants, but due to his now long bird legs, it just felt weird. He settled on different types of shorts for the meantime. He also settled on a pair of red and white platform shoes. The boots weren't that high. About two or three inches. And he settled on a red and white vest. He was grateful for his new friend. He had no idea what to do if Toffee hadn't found him. It seemed Hell wasn't that much different from Earth. A lot more red, spikes, horns, and crazy forms, but it didn't seem that bad. The two sat the shopping bags in the guest room that Rusty was going to be staying in.

"It's getting late and I have to film more scenes tomorrow."

"What about me, eh?"

"I scheduled an interview with my Overlord. Remember the lady I work for?"

"Oh yes. Uh... Overlord...Spectral?"

"Yep." Toffee nodded. "She's looking for a new personal assistant. You good at organization?"

"Oh yea."

"Excellent. Did you pick out a new name or are you going to keep your old one? This a chance to make a fresh start for you."

Rusty thought for a bit. He did like his name, though... she was right. He wasn't alive any more. What was the point? It wasn't like back on earth when he was stuck in the name he was born with. He could pick his own name. Create a new life. Make it... Stellar. Yes! Stellar!

"I think I will. From now on, my name is Stellar."

The blonde grinned.

"Well Stellar. Welcome to Hellywood. You're going to have one helluva time!"

* * *

**Pentagram City, First Circle of Hell 1973**

It's been one year since Stellar arrived in Hell. And he was under the employment of Overlord Spectral as his personal assistant. Overlord Spectral was apparently a Cuckoo Wasp demon. He never heard of them before. But she was a stunning blue with shades of reddish yellow hair. The insect demon also had a pair of glimmering black wings that shown purple and green when the light hit just right. She had large black eyes with blue pupils. She often wore different types of flashy true 70s outfits. Today, she was wearing a red sleeveless jumpsuit with a white minx draped over her shoulders. She had on a pair of matching red and silver stilettos. She was a truly beautiful creature, but she very controlling and cold.

Stellar had managed to keep her wrath at bay when it came to him. It probably came from his Canadian roots. He followed Spectral around her sets. Standing by her side as she watched her productions being made. He stayed quiet mostly, taking notes and fetching her certain items at her request. Though when someone messed up a shoot, he tended to advert his gaze from her wrath. Last time he tried to intervene, she ended up breaking three of his fingers. So now he just sent gift baskets to the poor unfortunate soul that ended facing her wrath during the day.

Of course like the Canadian that he was, he snacked constantly when he could. Unfortunately because he was Canadian, Hell made him a cannibal. So wasn't that a pleasant surprised when he found himself craving actual demon meat? God, he felt like gagging every time he thought about it. If his blasted body didn't need it, he'd happily live without it. Damn Hell! As if this bird form wasn't bad enough! Still, his culture revolved around food and he snacked. He actually kept a satchel of goodies on him while he was running errands for her. Whenever she would scold him for eating on the job, he politely explained that it was his form and from the cultural that he grew up in. She begrudgingly allowed him to keep snacking, as long as he kept some of her favorites on him at all times. Which he did. It actually helped for when she was in a particular foul mood, he would hand her the sweets when she got a moment away from everyone.

Though the one thing he hated was the business meetings with the other Overlords. Particularly Overlord Valentino and Vox. Sure he enjoyed a night out with a girl every once in a while, but just randomly sleeping with girls wasn't his thing. Or men as Valentino tried to force on him. So he was standing awkwardly on the side as his boss chatted away to Valentino and Vox on her newest films and business deals. Sitting in one of Valentino's clubs.

"Which is why I'm here." Spectral told the moth Overlord. "I need two of your actors for a steamy scene I'm filming."

Valentino leaned back in his chair, taking a drag of his cigar. Stellar did his best not to curl his beak in disgust.

"Specific gender?"

"Two males. It's a scene where our lead female has some petty revenge sex against her love interest."

Vox, looked over at where Stellar was standing, eyeing the bird demon.

"Why not use your personal assistant? I believe I saw him a few of your films before, correct?"

Spectral looked over at Stellar, who shyly ducked his head. She motioned for her assistant to step closer, which he did. She stroke her hand down the small of his back. Doing what he could to prevent himself from tensing up. He made sure to keep himself lax. Only tightening his grip on his clipboard and the new personal assistant device (PDA) that Spectral gifted him when he first started. Vox's newest electronic device at the time.

"Stellar is an actor. But he's more for smaller roles. Mostly trailers and promotions for my films. He's my personal assistant first."

"He's lasted longer than your last one."

"A whole year. Hopefully I don't lose him to this year's Extermination."

"Good help is hard to find." Vox agreed.

The red bird was itching to leave. He had promise Toffee they would meet up for coffee after Spectral finished her meeting with Vox and Valentino. Besides, clubs that Valentino ran were not the type that he attended. He preferred the rave clubs. He stepped back when their conversation turned away from him, thankfully. He scanned the club to see the many demons that were seeking for sexual pleasure. Currently on the stage was Valentino's star, Angel Dust. Stellar had met the spider a few times. Nice guy from the rare conversations that he got during filming. But there wasn't any chance that he'd be asking for his type of services any time soon. He hoped that the meeting would wrap up soon. He really wanted to go out to celebrate his Death Day.

* * *

**Extermination Day, 1977**

Ironically, Stellar liked Extermination Day. Why? He didn't have to go to work. Spectral always gave him the full day off. Making sure that her favorite little bird stayed in the safety of his cage that was now his room in her mansion. Okay, so she kind of treated him like pet bird at times. But hey, it wasn't so bad. He considering himself lucky given what many other's faced. He was currently sitting next to Spectral on her couch, her hand running through his head feathers. Over the years, it became a soothing method for her during the Exterminations. And he'd be lying if he didn't enjoy the sensation of her fingers running over his scalp.

"You truly are a wonderful pet, dear."

"Thank you ma'am." He responded.

He focused on the book that he was reading, a vain attempt of ignoring the blood curling screams of the poor unfortunate souls that were outside facing the permanent death. He didn't personally like how handsy she got. Or how she basically required his company nearly 24/7. He honestly felt drained from her constant presence. Though if he wanted to not face her wrath and regenerate later, then it was best to keep his beak shut. He hoped that once the fireworks went off she'd allowed him to go out. He valued his personal space, and it seemed like he was getting less and less of that each day.

Sure Extermination Day meant that he got to spend the day away from the world, enjoying a good movie, some cocoa and just having some personal him time. But with Spectral constantly in his space was starting to unnerve him. He understood that he was her personal assistant, but still... Hell wasn't Canada. And wished that it was at times. He couldn't even find his favorite books or watch his favorite shows any more. Hell, he even miss the milk bags. Sure the jugs that the milk produced here were nice, but the bags were at least more flexible to move around.

He missed the snow. He missed his favorite coffee shop. Okay, he may of been a bit of a coffee snob. But it was really good coffee! And he couldn't find anyone that made good poutine. The injustice. Now he was homesick. Actually, he's been homesick. It's been several years and he wished he was still alive. He could only imagine what his parents were going through. He gave a small sigh. This unfortunately didn't go unnoticed by his employer. She gently pulled his head back to look up at her.

"What's wrong my pretty little bird?"

"Sorry ma'am. Jus' thinking about Canada, my home country before I died." He replied.

"Oh?"

"Sorry. I'm just missing things like the food, the books I used to read and the snow, eh. Jus' something things that were really memorable. Sorry for bringing it up."

"I see."

Stellar got quiet, unsure what was going to happen next. He just really needed to find some place like Canada. Maybe find some other Canadians like himself? He doubt it. Hell was so vast and it wasn't like Spectral would allow him to go out for hours on end to get back in touch with his roots. It seemed that he was stuck until something or someone intervened. Hopefully...

* * *

**Ninth Circle, 1979**

Snow! Actually snow! Stellar felt like crying. He hasn't seen snow since he died! He didn't care if his co-workers thought of him at the moment. Right now, he was in the one place he always wanted to be. He happily flopped onto the ground and made a snow angel (demon?). He didn't care about the strange looks that he was getting. Right now, he was just in the moment of pure happiness. Oh! Oh! He should build a snowman! Yes! He sat up after making his angel, carefully standing up to not ruin it. A large grin was on his face. God it's been so long.

"Having fun?" Spectral asked him.

He looked over at her, blushing lightly.

"Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Just... Sorry, it's been so long since I saw snow! It just reminded me of my homeland Canada. Sorry."

"It's alright darling. But we have a lot of work to do." The Wasp replied.

She pulled her coat closer to her. The insect Overlord hated the cold. She was only here because of some complications with the filming. Stellar nodded, grabbing his satchel and made his way back to her side. When they were finished, he had to make some time to come back here. There was no way he was going to give this up. Not after so long without being in the crisp cold air that reminded him of home. He was definitely going to let this go.

* * *

**Two Days after Extermination Day, 1983**

It was bad. Spectral's controlling nature was really taken a tole on him. Even worst, her anger was getting more extreme when it came to him. He did his best to accommodate his co-workers during her outbursts. Even taking some of the blame and punishments that she lashed out. Until she did something that he couldn't forgive. Something that he allow to happen again. Stellar had watched in fear as Spectral's wrath was raining down on the current film crew. And one of those crew members was Toffee. His dearest and most trusted friend.

Toffee hadn't meant to get into an argument with Spectral. She just noticed some concerns with the current script. Which sparked the Film Overlord's anger. Toffee just wanted to make sure that what was on the script would capture their viewers attention. After all, this was Hell. So she was a bit concern about a particular dangerous scene that they were suppose to shoot. More directly, the fact that they're going to be filming in the ocean. Even more specifically, where the Sirens were known to populate. Stellar himself were feeling uncertain about the scene as well. He didn't want anyone to get hurt.

They were currently in Spectral's office on her yacht. The red bird was standing several feet from his boss' desk. It was just him, Toffee and Spectral in the office. Everyone else was waiting and relaxing until the next scene to be shot. But Spectral was adamant that the scene was to be shot. And if the sirens got involved, too bad. They were on a deadline. Stellar was actually clutching his clipboard to his chest in fear. Listening to two women argue. Then horror struck. Spectral had wiped out her holy dagger and slashed it. His friend's screams ringing in his ears. Without thinking, he acted. He tackled Spectral to the ground. He just needed to contain her. Stop her from violently lashing out at Toffee, or turning her rage to him.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Y-y-you can't do this! I can't let you! Sorry, sorry, sorry!" He told her as he held her down.

He gulped when her cough. A few more coughs, blooding splattering the ground. He felt his heart skip a beat in fear. Did he injure her? Shit! Shit! She's was going to kill him when they got alone! A few more coughs then she stopped moving. Stellar's eyes widen in fear.

"You killed her!" The blonde exclaimed.

She was holding her eye, her glasses in her free hand. He shook his head in disbelief.

"I'm sorry! I-I'm sorry! I-I couldn't let her continue to hurt her! I-I-I didn't mean too!"

Toffee bend down to him, rubbing his back.

"Breathe Stell. Breathe. "

Was he hyperventilating? He didn't realize that he was. He followed her directions till he calmed down. She helped him off the Wasp Overlord's body and flipped her over. Sure enough, her holy dagger ended up plunging into her heart. He sat on the ground staring at her. Her light in her eyes were gone. Toffee hugged him as he clung to her. He killed Spectral. He _killed_ Spectral. What now? What did that mean?

"S-sorry... sorry...Wh-what now? What do we now, eh?" He asked, looking up at Toffee.

"You're the new Film Overlord now." She told him.

"I-I'm what!?"

"You're the new Overlord!"

He couldn't believe it. Him? An Overlord? He didn't think about becoming one. Sure he like aiming big, but only when it came to movies. But he never actively sought being an Overlord. He looked over at Toffee and gasped. He could worry about the Overlord status later. Right now Toffee needed him.

"Oh Toffee! Your eye!"

"I'll be okay."

"No, no it's not okay!" He stood up and lead her over to the office chair. "You're bleeding!"

He grabbed the medical kit that was kept in the bottom of the drawer. He pulled out the medical wipes and gaze, cleaning up her injured eye. Fretting over her. She stay still for him as he tended to her wound. A few minutes later, he finally got her eye bandaged. He threw away the bloody wipes and put the med kit up. He swallowed the bile in his throat to prevent himself from vomiting. This was not how he was expecting his day to go. And at the moment, he didn't know what to think. He was just glad that his friend was okay.

"Sorry. I'm not a doctor, but... I did the best I could. Though it might be a scar, eh. Sorry again."

"Hey, better a scar than being dead." She told him.

"I guess that's true, eh."

"How does it feel to be an Overlord, hun?"

Stellar blinked.

"Um... I...I don't really...know? I guess... it's a bit surreal, eh?" He gave an awkward chuckle. "Sorry, I... I don't really know how to feel about this. Sorry."

"Oh don't worry about it Stell. I'm sure a lot of Overlords didn't know what to feel when they first became Overlords."

The avian nodded. She giggled, standing and grabbing his clipboard off the ground. Stellar tilted his head at her, unsure what she was up to. She handed it back to him. She then grabbed her phone and snapped a picture of the dead Overlord's body.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting proof that you killed Spectral."

"Why?"

She then took a picture of him, then starting typing on her phone.

"To let everyone know that she's dead. And that you're now the new Film Industry Overlord."

"O-Oh...right..." He responded giving a small unsure nod.

He still couldn't believe it. He was an Overlord now. He looked down at their former employer's body. It just didn't seem real. She was actually dead. A permanent second death. To think that after this you erased from existence for good... He shuddered. Yea, no. That was too steep and terrifying for him.

"Aaaaaand there!" She exclaimed. "Now everyone knows that Overlord Stellar is in charge now!" She stood up and pulled him into a side hug. "Time to introduce yourself to your new employees!"

Overlord Stellar. That was going to take some getting used to. He looked down at Spectral's body. He was an Overlord now. That meant he was in charge. He wasn't going to treat them like the way Spectral did. No. They deserved better. They weren't just random demons that worked for him. They were people. They spent nearly all their time together working. They friends. Family even! No more cruel treatment for them. They were going to be treated like they deserve. They were going to do things his way. The Canadian way!

* * *

**The Overlord Meeting, King Lucifer and Queen Lilith's Castle, 1983**

It was Stellar's first Over lord Meeting. His first time showing everyone that he was an equal to them. And his first official meeting of King Lucifer and Queen Lilith. He was curious to meet the other Overlords. He already knew about Valentino and Vox, so he'd have to make new contracts with them to replace everything Spectral had. He was actually the first one to the meeting. Which is what he wanted. He had arrived an thirty minutes early, eager to make a good first impression.

Toffee spent the last three weeks transferring all of Spectral's money into his account, her mansion, everything. They even went out and bought him some new professional suits for his status. He was dressed in a darker red suit with sleeves that went up to his elbows. The front of vest was opened to show his undershirt with two black buttons. He had a star button that connected the base of his collar together. He wore matching red bell-bottom jeans and red and white stiletto disco boots. It was a pretty snazzy outfit and he loved it.

He tapped his fingers nervously on the table as he waited. He had a large basket in front of him. He had spent the entire morning baking and decorating cupcakes for everyone! He hoped everyone liked them! He perked up when the first Overlords entered. It was Rosie and Franklin. The Overlords of Textile Appeal and Goods. He smiled at them. He knew the Victorian ladies well enough from Spectral dragging him to their Emporium.

"G'day, eh!" He greeted them.

The two women looked at them.

"Stellar," Rosie greeted. "What are you doing here love? Is Spectral not well?"

"Uh... she's...more than unwell. Uh... I-if you have h-heard the news, I killed her. I've taken over her status."

"Really?" Franklin asked.

Franklin wore a white dress with a dark pink lace neck collar with a dark maroon red jewel embroidered in the lace. She wore dark pink hat as well with red flowers. She had a similar looking face like Rosie's. Only it was more rounder. He couldn't remember if they were related or not. But he wouldn't dare ask. She know that only a few select got to call her Frankie. He wondered if he would get that privilege one day. He gave a timid nod. Toffee had advised him to not reveal any details of how he did it. If everyone found out he killed her on accident, they wouldn't take him seriously. He held up the basket.

"Yea. I made cupcakes! I uh... wanted to make a good impression for my first official Overlord meeting, eh."

The female Overlords looked at each other than each took a cupcake. It was a chocolate cupcake with a cookie shaped like a moose on top. It's antlers were pretzels and the nose was a chocolate covered almond.

"Is this a moose?"

"It is!" The red bird grinned. "They're Canadian Moose Cupcakes! My mom and I used to make them all the time when I was a kid. The cookie on top is a Canadian maple cookie!"

"Well it's delicious. And very creative." Rosie complimented after sampling the treat.

The Canadian beamed at her praise. Shortly the Triple Vs, Vox, Velvet and Valentino, arrived. He had to make sure that Velvet didn't take more than the one he gave her since he wanted the rest of the Overlords to have one as well. Vox and Valentino eyed the treats, but after a moment, and seeing the female V happily devouring hers, they ate theirs as well. Shortly after them the pink and green lizard Overlord of Construction and Building Materials, Alyssa, or Miss Zilla to her Wrestling fans, stepped in. She eyed the cupcake he offered her.

"Friendly, aren't you?" She asked after he introduced himself.

"Oh sorry. Do you not like chocolate? It took me quite a long time to make this morning. Sorry. Maybe I should've sent an email, eh? I thought everyone liked chocolate, but then again maybe it was wrong of me to just assume that everyone liked chocolate. Unless you're allergic, then I'm really sorry. I guess I didn't really take that in consideration. Are you allergic, eh? Sorry about that. It was rude of me to assume such a thing, eh? So sorry. I just assumed that everyone liked chocolate, because you doesn't like chocolate right? So, so sorry. Maybe I could something else for you after the meeting? I'm so, so, sorry about-" He rambled on.

Alyssa stared at him as he kept switching from explaining his thought process and apologizing to her. Her eye twitched in irritation as he droned on. Eventually she snapped.

"Stop! Just stop!" She grabbed one of the treats and held it up. "If I take this, will you stop apologizing?"

He blinked, giving a sheepish smile.

"O-oh right! Yes! Sorry. I guess I ended up rambling on. So sorry about that. Oh! I apologized again. Sorry. It's so hard to not apologize when your do something wrong. it's just so natural. So, so, sorry. Shoot. I did again. Sorry. Drat-"

She slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Just. Stop. I'm going to take my seat and you are not going to speak to me again during the meeting at all unless you can stop apologizing."

He nodded. She pulled her hand away and took her seat. Shoot. He didn't mean to upset her. Nice going Stellar. Just give her some space and then she'll come around. Yea! Just be friendly, but respectful. Four more Overlords came in at the same time. He knew the two-headed Overlord well. It was Sock and Buskin. The Overlord(s?) of live theater. They were Spectral's main rivals when she was alive. Maybe with her dead, they can form an friendship! He knew everyone loved musicals! This could benefit them both! He could make a film adaptation of their plays and in addition he would send new people to check out their performances! It's a win-win situation!

"Greetings Sock and Buskin!" Stellar smiled, holding up the basket. "Would you care for a cupcake? I made them for everyone!"

"Ooh, absolutely!" Sock, the smiling mask faced one, exclaimed, taking one.

"Why?" Buskin, the frowning mask faced one, questioned.

"Because Spectral is dead, and I'm the new Overlord in her place. I wanted to make a good first impression with everyone, so I made cupcakes!"

"Buskin, look!" Sock held up the cupcake to his brother's face. "It looks like a moose! Isn't that cute?"

"Not really." He turned his attention to Stellar. "So you're the new Film Overlord?"

"Indeed! After this I would like a personal meeting with you two. I have so many ideas to improve our business relationship and I hope a personal one would be stronger!"

"Sound lovely!/We'll see..." The two responded at the same time.

Stellar grinned then moved onto the other Overlords. The masked and painted Overlord looked at him. With her was a lean spider Overlord with four glowing eyes, wearing a long black cloak and suit with a long limped spider clip, a top hat with a skull and a yellow and red feather and the Overlord with the blue fire around his skull head with his antlers protruding out of the flame. He was wearing a black tux.

"Hello!" He beamed, holding out the basket. "I'm Stellar! Spectral is no longer around, as I took over her status. I wanted to make a good first impression, so I made cupcakes!"

"Greetings Stellar, I'm Areanaea. This here is Camia and Zanner. It's a pleasure to have you join our ranks. And even greater one that you brought treats."

"Is this a moose?" The masked woman asked as she looked at her cupcake.

"Yea! It's a Canadian Moose cupcake! The moose is a Canadian maple cookie!"

"Canadian?" Zanner added.

"I'm Canadian. Born and raised in the Alberta Providence!" The new Film Overlord responded proudly.

"Well I'm sure you're going to bring something... special to our ranks." Camia responded.

"I look forward to it as well!"

As the other's took their seats, he saw Fredrick and Bethesa Von Eldritch enter along with the infamous Radio Demon, Alastor. He made his way over to them.

"Hello! I'm Stellar, I'm the new Overlord of the Film Industry-"

"Pleasure to meet you my good sir, pleasure to meet you indeed!" Alastor grinned, wrapping his arm around the bird's shoulders. "And what made you so bold in order to off our good friend Spectral, hmm?"

"Uh... bad working conditions?" Stellar responded uncertainly.

"Ah, the ole justice killing! I know the method well! I've used it plenty of times myself!"

Fredrick eyed the basket in the avian's hand.

"What exactly do you have there?"

"Oh, Canadian Moose Cupcakes!" Stellar happily responded, pulling one out and holding it out for him. "I made them myself, eh!"

Bethesa took the treat out of the new Overlord's hand and tasted it. A pleased hum came from her. She turned to her husband.

"They're quite good." She then turned to the red bird. "Is there a chance I can get the recipe?"

"Of course!"

Now long after everyone was the seated, the King and Queen some time after. Stellar had placed a cupcake in front of the King and Queen's seats. They were surprised to see the sweets in front of them. Lilith took a hold of hers and looked at it.

"Hmm... how precious, yet oddly bold. Who made these?"

"I-I did your majesty." Stellar gulped, giving a timid smile. "I-I'm the new Overlord. Stellar. I... uh... took over Spectral's job. I wanted to give a good first impression. W-w-was it wrong of me? I'm really sorry if I over stepped. I thought it would be a nice gesture. Sorry. Everyone else seemed to like them. I didn't know if wasn't allowed. I'm really, really sorry."

"There he goes again." Alyssa huffed with a roll of her eyes.

Lucifer just laughed. Waving him off.

"Nonsense ole boy. This is actually a fantastic change of pace!" He took a bite of the cupcake. "We should make this common practice!"

The newbie Overlord let out a breathy chuckle.

"I guess you can say they're quite a- _moose-_ ing!"

Alastor and Lucifer immediately burst into laughter, with Alastor wrapping his arm around his shoulders. While a few of the other's just groaned at the bad pun.

"Oh god no..." Vox groaned, rubbing both his hands over his screen. "He's another Alastor."

"My dear friend," The deer demon grinned. "I believe we're in for a _treat_ of a friendship!"

More groans. The red bird grinned. Pleased with himself. Stellar was relieved that he made a good impression on everyone. Well almost everyone. But hey, he had all of eternity to have other's warm up to him! It's just a matter of time!

* * *

**Sock's and Buskin's Theater, 1986**

Stellar was a bit irritated. Why? Sock and Buskin had made the exact same plot that he did. He understood that he didn't own plot material. But the _exact_ same storyline as his? He had requested to meet with them. They couldn't take the time to come to his office, so he was making the trip to theirs. He enjoyed speaking to Sock and Buskin when it came to writing scripts and the process of how the story came to be. Yet the difference came on how the performance was to viewed. For him it was to be on a screen. For them, it was live performance. It wanted to keep a good relationship with them. They were the Dramalords (as the populace of Hell had named them). Wasn't it expected of them to be the closest of friends? Hopefully they could resolve this without escalating.

More in fact, that it didn't require violence. Their arguments never got to the point of being physical like Alastor and Vox's. They were writers, not fighters. Their tactics were more through words than force. And he really liked them. He thought they would be great friends. Especially when they such similar jobs! But still. He came up with the storyline first. Shouldn't they at least respect that? It was times like this that he had a hard time deciding who to focus on more. Sock or Buskin? Buskin was the more logical one, and apparently the oldest twin when they were alive. But Sock was more open-minded. Shit. He'll just have to see how each of them responded. He knocked on their office door.

"We're busy!" He heard Busking exclaimed.

"It's me. Stellar."

"Oh do come in Stellar!" Sock responded.

He walked in to see them seated at their desk, a pen in each of their hands. This wasn't uncommon as Sock controlled the right arm and Buskin controlled the left. So when they were writing together, they both would put it down. He's seen some of their notes. It took a while to realize who's hand writing was who's. Apparently Buskin has always been a lefty in their past life, so it wasn't like he had to adjust his writing style. So that apparently was a blessing for them.

"What did you want to talk about?" Buskin demanded, cutting straight to the point.

"O-Oh uh... Sorry to bring this up but I've... noticed some similarities in our last productions. And I'm not just talking about the plot. Details in the story. Very _specific_ details that were in my script."

"What are you implying?"

"Calm down brother," Sock tried to sooth his suspicious twin. "I'm sure this is all just a silly coincidence!"

Okay, Sock was going to be his ally for this discussion. He can work with that. Buskin snorted. Even though Buskin looked depressed a majority of the time, you could easily tell through the look of his eyes and tone when he was irritated or angry. Sarcasm was a majority of his tone. Sock's, he learned, smile was similar to Alastor's. You had to watch the way that it moved to tell how he was feeling. Tone was also a major key to him as well. They're ever present frown and smile were stuck on their faces. Even whey they're moods switched, their expressions didn't.

"I'm sorry to imply this. Really. But I just don't want believe that you're stealing ideas from me, eh. Sorry."

"Oh never!" The smiling twin exclaimed. "You're one of our dearest friends, Stellar!"

"I know. But my movie and your play is just nearly... nearly identical. I'm sorry. It's just really bothering me."

The younger twin tapped his chin, thinking. The older just rolled his eyes, leaning his cheek against his shoulder as a way to show that he was leaning away from his sibling. The smiling face twin gave a small gasp, frantically tapping the permanent sad one's side of their body frantically. The more excitable twin looking at him expectantly. The other huffed.

"What? Spit it out. We share the same body, not the same brain."

"An insider employee Busky!"

"An inside employee?" The elder echoed.

"Yes! It's the only way! We must've accidentally hired the same Sinner!"

"An inside employee, eh?" Stellar. "I'll take a look into it. Thanks you two."

"Yea, yea." Buskin grunted.

"We'll make sure to check in with you if we find anything!" Sock added as he enthusiastically waved him farewell.

Stellar waved back, pleased that he was still able to be on friendly terms with the twins. After all, it was better to be friends with his fellow Dramalord(s) than enemies.

* * *

**Ninth Circle, Three Days before Christmas, 1989**

Stellar loved coming to the Ninth Circle. He always took a few days off to rent a cabin and just play in the snow. It was pure bliss. He was currently building a snow demon in the snow. He was dressed in a thick black winter coat with a red flannel scarf and hat and red winter gloves. He had requested the outfits to be made by Rosie and Franklin since he came up to the Ninth Circle every Christmas season.

He didn't want much for Christmas. He was just fine with where he was at right now. Just being here, playing in the snow. He had sent everyone he knew a gift for the season. All his fellow Overlords, his employees, his friends, even the King and Queen! Was it a little excessive? Overbearing? He didn't know. He just wanted to show everyone that he was thinking of them. Give them a little happiness during the season.

Though he did want one thing. Visiting Canada or maybe a fellow Canadian for a friend. Someone that wouldn't mind joining him on his trips to the Ninth Circle. Hell was vast. There had to be a Canadian community around here somewhere right? It was awfully lonely when he came to the frozen circle by himself. Maybe he should get a pet. Yea, a pet would be nice! Many demons had pets. Hell, Vox had an actual shark with legs for one! Maybe it would't hurt if he got one as well. He'll have to look into it after Christmas was over. He did believe in Krampus, but he wasn't sure if the Holiday creature would be able to gift him what he wanted for the year. He kept his expectations low. It wasn't like he'd actually get what he really wanted, right?

* * *

**Ninth Circle, Christmas Day, 1989**

Stellar woke up on Christmas day, not really anticipating much. The cabin he rented was already decorated with the Christmas festivities. The only gifts he had was from Toffee and his personal assistant. He hadn't exactly managed to get as many of his employees on a more friendlier level over the years liked he hope. Though Sock, Buskin, Rosie and Franklin were kind enough to send him something. Not much, but it was the thought that count. As he was coming down, he was surprised to find a gift with holes under the tree. He could hear squeaks inside. Curiously, he went over to the box. On top was a red and white Christmas card. He gently picked it up and flipped it open. He shocked at what was inside.

_Sensed you were a little lonely. I figured a little friend would help brighten up your days. No one should be alone for the Holidays. Merry Christmas -Krampus._

Stellar couldn't believe it. Curious and feeling a bit of urgent wonder, he pulled the top off. An audible gasp escaped from him. Inside the box was a little rodent, a Pika. A baby pika. Looks like it was only a few weeks old. Maybe just days. It looked up at him with it's large brown eyes. Unlike the brown fur it was known for back on Earth, it's fur was all white, with streaks of black with small black horns and spikes along it's back. Around it's neck was a red ribbon with a small scroll attached to it. He gently picked up the creature held it in one arm as he read the note.

_Take good care of him. Little guy could us a family after the lost of his real one._

Stellar couldn't believe it. Krampus brought him a Pika for a pet! And a baby one at that! He hadn't even told anyone that he wanted a pet. He literally just thought getting one a few days ago. Welp, that made up his mind. Krampus was real. No doubt about it. He looked down at the little creature. Poor thing. It couldn't possibly more than a week or two old. He remembered some of the information his father taught him about pikas. More specifically on how to care for the orphaned or injured pikas. It still had to nurse on milk. He made a note to order rabbit milk when he got back home. For now he'll have to feed it a diluted version of milk in his fridge. After feeding his newest pet, he placed him back in the box he came in. He opened the other gifts as his pet napped.

Wasn't really much that he expected, but he was appreciative. Some nice suits from Rosie and Franklin, a collection of books from Sock and Buskin, a running joke gag present of a hippo (a commercial on TV said that all Canadians had a house hippo so she made the point of gifting him a hippo related item) plushie from Toffee, and some mundane items from his other employees such as an article of clothing or something for his office.

"Looks like I got my hippopotamus for Christmas!" He joked out-loud.

He peered into the box of his newest pet, gently stroking his finger on his head.

"Well... I'm going to have to name you something, eh?" He continued looked around thinking of a name then spotted fresh snow falling outside the window. His eyes lit up and he turned back to the sleeping animal. "I'm calling you Neve. It's French for Snow. Snow is the reason I come up here all the time. And it looks Krampus was watching me. We're going to have a great time Neve. I know it."

* * *

**Stellar Studios, Studio 37, 1994**

Stellar was looking over the production of his upcoming films. None of them had any times to Sock and Buskin's line of work, so he was pleased with that. One thing about his job was that many former actors, animators and film crews that died would seek out his employment. Of course just like the world above he had to go through an interview process. Though most of that was made by his casting and management crew. He would participate in several movies, director and other roles, all while giving his employees and newbies on who he was.

Toffee made an emphasis that he needed to be more harder on those slacking off. And to apologize less. He was struggling to do so, but he did it in order to keep his status. Although he didn't really know why as he had a really good relationship with everyone. Well... he had a few issues. He had a couple of writers and animators that were getting very testy. Especially when the new computer animators vs. the hand-drawn animators. It was becoming a slow resentful burn between them. He tried to accommodate them both. Each giving them certain studios to focus on their own works.

He was currently in a meeting with the animators as they argued back and forth. He had Neve in his lap to help ease his nerves. Petting the little rodent. The hand-drawn animators on his left side and the computer animators on his right. Some of the animator on the hand-drawn side looked like the black and white cartoons. Which was a bit understanding. Though this was quite an unnerving experience... He slammed his hand on the table, causing his attention to everyone.

"Okay then!" He took a breath. Don't say sorry. Don't say sorry. He placed his fingers together. "I... understand that there are conflicting views. Yes the industry is... changing. But they can be positive things!"

"Positive how?" A black and white cartoon rooster asked, then gestured across the table. "No one is going to watch those monstrosities! Did you see the shorts they produced? They're hideous!"

"Oh and hand-drawn is _sooo_ convenient isn't it?" An female imp with black hair with white tips snapped. "What you do in weeks can take us days!"

"Alright, enough!" Stellar exclaimed, causing everyone in the room to silence.

Neve gave a squeak of protest of his owner's outburst. The avian instantly started cooing at it.

"Oh, I'm sorry Neve. It's okay. I'm sorry." He turned his attention to his employees. "Look, this petty arguing isn't going to do us any good, eh. I can see both mediums bringing in profits. If it'll help, I will divide an even amount of studios between the two departments."

He turned to his personal assistant, a male Hellhound with a brown pelt and a white star on his forehead and white paws.

"Vextor, make a note of that for me please."

"Of course."

Then an idea struck him. He clapped his hands together.

"You know, I think this bad blood is doing no favors for us. So I'm initiating a bonding exercising between you two to build company morale!"

"Are you fucking kidding me!?" A yellow jellyfish demon exclaimed.

"Nope!" The Canadian Overlord chirped. "Stellar Studios isn't just a company, we're a family! And thus, to be a family, we need some family bonding time!"

He ignored the grumbles and moans from his employees. He heard one of his employees mutter "Damn coocoo Canadian."

"That'll be all." He told them, waving them off. "Meeting dismissed."

The hoard of demons left, leaving him and Vextor alone. The avian sighed, leaning back in his chair. Vextor nervously tapped his claw on the top of the clipboard. Even though he knew that Stellar was known as one of the nicer Overlords, it still didn't ease the nervousness that he still had. After all he _is_ working for an Overlord after all. Though, he had to admit that he wouldn't trade his job. Stellar treated him very well. Actually, he treated all of his employees well. It still baffled him how such a nice guy like Stellar ended up down here. Though that wasn't his place to ask.

"Sir, since you have ended this meeting early, I have booked your flight to-"

"Flight!?" Stellar squawked, his good mood now replaced with fear. "You booked me a flight!?"

"U-Uh... y-yes? So you can get over the mountains to-"

"No! No! I am not taking a plane! I refuse to go up in the air!"

"B-But sir, the flight will only take four hours, while by car or train it'll take longer."

"I don't care! I'm not going on a plane! And that is final!"

Vextor nodded.

"O-Of course Overlord Stellar, I-I'll get to work on changing it right away!"

With that the Hellhound ran out of the room. After the panic wore off, Stellar inwardly scolded himself. Damn it. He was going to let Vextor know why he didn't ride anything in the air. That way he could avoid an altercations like this again. He sighed as he looked at his precious Pika. Neva looked up at him, nose twitching at him.

"Yea, you're right. Let's go out to eat."

He placed Neve in his satchel and made his way to his favorite cafe. Hopefully the cafe had his favorite muffins when they arrived. He needed something to cheer him up after the morning he had.

* * *

**The Blood Moon Harvest, Wrath Circle, 2008**

Stellar enjoyed the Blood Moon Harvest. It reminded him of the fairs his parents used to take him to when he was a child. He was with Toffee as they walked around. They were browsing different booths. Checking what they had and to see if anyone had anything interesting. If nothing captured their interests they moved on to the next booth. They stopped at one booth that was being operated by an elephant demon. Toffee gasped and held up a hippo figurine.

"Look Stell! It's your House Hippo!"

The red bird snorted back a laugh. It's been almost two decades and their running joke was still going strong. Thanks to her, he had a nice Hippo collection in one of his spare rooms. And it's been growing after each year. Every time he and Toffee were out and they spotted a hippo object, the pink demon would buy it for him. The film overlord pat the figurine with his finger.

"Oh you silly thing." He joked to it. "How did you get out? Shouldn't you be sleeping? It's daylight!"

They laughed. The film director turned to the vendor.

"How much?"

"Ten bucks."

After paying for the trinket the two continued on. They were enjoying their time together. As they were walking, they ended up running into Alastor and surprisingly, a cat and a little cyclops girl. Alastor's grin sharpened as he saw his fellow Overlord. He threw his arm around the red avian.

"Stellar, my good friend! What a surprise to see you here! Yes, quite a surprise!"

"O-Oh hello Alastor!" He greeted the fellow Overlord. He motioned to Toffee. "This is my good friend, Toffee."

"Uh h-hello..." She stuttered nervously, her tail curling inward slightly.

The Radio Demon grabbed her hand, eagerly shaking it.

"Pleasure to meet you sweetheart! Absolutely delighted! I'm surprised Stellar never mentioned you! You seem quite the stellar friend!" A laugh tracked played from him. "Hahaha! Oh I love a good pun don't you? Speaking of friends, these are my good friends, Husker and darling Niffty!"

"Hi! It's nice to meet you!" Niffty, the little cyclops, smiled, waving. "I'm Niffty!"

Husker, the cat, just grunted as he took a swig from a bottle of vodka in his paws. He knew Alastor mostly hung around females for friends. Rosie and Franklin being the prime two that he could think of. He remembered Alastor fondly talking about a Mimzy. But he couldn't really remember any male friends that he talked about. Maybe he was just having difficulties due to his infamous reputation? He had to admit that it would be horrible if everyone was afraid of you. And very lonely.

"Would you care to join us?" The new Overlord requested.

Alastor grinned.

"Absolutely!" He pulled all of them into a sided group hug. He and Toffee on one side and Husker on the other. "We're going to have a delightful time!"

Stellar chuckled. Well, at least his social circles is getting larger. As well at Alastor's. Looks like the festival was going to be more fun than he expected!

* * *

**End of Extermination Day, 2019**

Another day, another Extermination Day had come and went. He was currently sitting in his office, his adorable little snowball that was Neve curled up in his little bed napping. He was working on some new scripts, his TV turned on for possible inspiration. He had requested to be alone in order to think. Even reading through some that had been approved by his executive producers. He already had a large stack on notes that he had written on.

He had happily moved to Canadian Central, on the edge of the Gluttony Circle along the Melancholy Mountains. He felt so much better when he discovered the Canadian Community. Before he was living in Spectral's old Mansion in Hellywood. Even though he was the Overlord of Movies and film entertainment, it didn't mean that he wanted to be around the grandiose scene all the time. He enjoyed his personal space. And the lack of Hellywood entitlement that used to plague his everyday life. Damn self-entitled actors and producers... no wonder it on the border of the Pride and Greed Circle.

Still, he no longer lived there. He didn't really need to travel much. He had cameras around his studios to ensure that nothing too sketchy was going on during sets. He made sure the working conditions were favorable to keep up with regulations and make sure he didn't end up with any lawsuits. There were still a few that tried and the red bird made sure those were quickly dealt with. So far everything was going very well for him. Or... almost well.

His once good relationship with Sock and Buskin ended up souring over the years. Their once business friendship ended up turning into a rivalry when it came to coming up with plots. And over time he was getting a little tired of their attitudes. Buskin's constant dismissal and doubt had taken it's tole on any new deals that could've been made. And Sock's... disregard of personal safety was a bit concerning. ... especially when it came to testing weight equipment. So... yea. They were not on such good terms any more. So much had changed since he first arrived in Hell...

"~ _I have a dream~"_

The Overlord was brought out of his thoughts when he heard music coming form his TV. And not the earworm jingles that Vox played for the commercials. He could see the King and Queen's daughter uh...Charlie! Princess Charlie, on the screen singing. He had to admit, the song was catchy. Listening, he was surprised to hear that she was promoting a hotel to redeem Sinners. He winced at the sudden laughter after her song was finished. Damn. The poor Princess. She only wanted to help them.

Yes, the Princess was a little naive, but that didn't mean she deserved to be laughed at. And she had such a good heart. An idea popped in his head. While he didn't personally think about redemption for himself. But he did want to help. He immediately pulled out his checkbook and started writing a check. He knew first hand about chasing after a dream. The struggles it took to reach it. The opportunities that he was given. He was going to give her that chance.

Yes. He was going to help Princess Charlotte shoot for the stars...

**Author's Note:**

> Good god this fic killed me. But I'm proud of it! I spent sooo long researching and asking fellow Canadians online for the correct representation. So thank you fellow Canadians that helped me!  
> Image belongs to classofthetoptrash on Tumbler. 
> 
> Link: https://hh-sinners.tumblr.com/post/617144889026772992
> 
> So some trivia!
> 
> Douglas Shearer is a Canadian Sound Director. He moved to America, but he basically revolutionized the way sound was made in Cinema.
> 
> I'm a crappy comedy writer. But I was encouraged to play the Sorry trope and the Canadian Politeness. And I went with some pun-jokes. I know it's a cop-out, I told you i was a bad comedy writer! As well as the ironic "bird afraid of flying" fear trope.
> 
> Canadians, apparently, are big snackers throughout the day. They can be coffee snobs, and in some places, they do have bags of milk. Pikas are indeed real animals that reside in Canada.
> 
> While I was researching, I learned that all Canadians in Hell are Cannibals and have their own community on the Hazbin Reddit page. So I had to throw that in. I made up a location for where the Canadians were located. I was trying to think of where they would be and from what some of the Canadians responders had told me, I placed them in the Gluttony Circle as they're major gluttons for food, cultures and other things. I placed them near a mountain range so they have somewhere close to their climate back on Earth.
> 
> And yes. I had to have the House Hippo. One cannot write about a Canadian if you do not mention the House Hippo. House Hippo is love. House Hippo is life. So running gag!
> 
> This is the first fic of my new series, Origins of the Overlords. There are going to be a lot more going forward!
> 
> I look forward to your feedback and thanks for reading!


End file.
